


Niñero

by Sxtxn05



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxtxn05/pseuds/Sxtxn05
Summary: La señora Bravo debía salir por un viaje de negocios sin embargo no podía llevar a su no muy amado hijo Alex Bravo, un niño de apenas 10 años de edad, buscar un niñero era la mejor opción, alguien que se quedara un mes en aquella gran casa tan solo para cuidar al pequeño niño. Que mejor que un joven de 25 años de edad, desempleado y desesperado por tener algo de dinero que haría lo que fuera por el."¿Cuidar a un niño de diez años? No puede salir tan mal... ¿Cierto?"
Relationships: Alexby11/Fargan
Kudos: 2





	Niñero

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe recalcar que todo esto es ficción, no apruebo nada de esto en la vida real así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te invito a que te vayas de aquí o directamente de mi perfil.
> 
> Con base a la historia, no se cual será la duración de cada capitulo, si hay mas cortos o mas largos pido una disculpa.

-¿Cuidar a un niño de diez años? No puede salir tan mal... ¿Cierto? - se preguntó a si mismo el castaño de 25 años al ver aquella publicación en una extraña página de trabajos que había encontrado por internet.

El trabajo tan simple como cuidar a un niño de diez años durante el periodo de un mes, las únicas condiciones era vivir en aquel departamento y no dejar que el chico se metiera en muchos problemas gracias a su curiosidad.

Fargan sin pensarlo mucho mas decidió enviar un correo electrónico a la dirección entregada en el anuncio recibiendo una respuesta unos pocos minutos después. Sonrió ampliamente al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la señora Bravo ¿En que estaba pensando aquella señora en dejar a cargo a su hijo a un completo desconocido? Fácil, el tiempo se acababa y tenia que salir al día siguiente y su niñera de confianza no se encontraba en la ciudad por lo que tenía que buscar algo rápidamente o Alex se quedaría solo.

Así comenzara esta historia llena de... ¿Lujuria? 

**Author's Note:**

> Al chile no se escribir... Prometo que el siguiente comenzará mucho mejor.


End file.
